


Don't Be Silly

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Don't Be Silly

Goku stretches, tips his head back and yawns. Loudly. A huge, groan of a yawn that exposes the whole wet cavern of his mouth - pearl-white teeth, sinuous pink tongue, ripe-strawberry tonsils and all.

"Stop it," Sanzo hisses, appalled. He looks at Koumyou and grimaces. "Sorry."

Koumyou dismisses the apology with a wave of his hand.

"We'd better go," Sanzo decides, getting to his feet. "You don't want Goku falling asleep here and drooling all over your sofa." He prods Goku with the end of his harisen. "Shift, monkey. Go get the coats."

Wearily, Goku hauls himself upright and obediently shuffles off down the hallway, whilst Koumyou sets his tea cup down and rises from his own seat.

"I'm sorry, Master," Sanzo says again, as Koumyou accompanies him to the front door. "I don't know what's up with him. It's not like he's been doing anything useful to get this tired."

Koumyou gives a low chuckle and leans in, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial undertone.

"He's faking it."

Sanzo does a double-take.

"He's ... you ... _What_?"

"He doesn't want to be sitting around listening to an old man reminisce about the distant past, Kouryuu! Not when there are so many _more pleasant_ things for a healthy young man to be doing."

"Master ..?"

"He wants you to take him home to bed. Rather desperately, I think."

Sanzo cringes, heat flooding his face.

"I ... Master ..."

Koumyou ruffles his hair.

"Don't be silly, Kouryuu."

Sanzo's mouth opens and closes. He swallows, not really knowing how to respond when Goku comes up to stand next to him - too close, too eager to be on his way.

"You .. don't mind?"

"Mind? Why should I mind? You've found your branch. I can't tell you how happy that makes me ..."


End file.
